Killer Attraction
by VampireAngel94
Summary: An onslaught horrifies the lives of Seattle, as one person per week seem to be violently murdered. FBI agents Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen are thrown into the case together, can this killer bring these opposites together? AH
1. The meeting

**Hihi…Again. **

**For those who don't know, this is my official third story that I'm writing…Yeah, I don't really have much to say, sorry. **

**Disclaim: **I obviously do not own Twilight

**Summary: **An onslaught horrifies the lives of Seattle, as one person per week seem to be violently murdered. FBI agents Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen are thrown into the case together, is there something that can push these two opposites together? AH

**Chapter one**

I can't believe I got roped into this…

Standing in front of the body length mirror I can't help but feel utterly stupid and self conscious of myself wearing the atrocious outfit the manager's making me wear. I'm supposed to be a detective! A detective damnit! Detectives are supposed to be a super cool Sherlock Holmes person who can find and put away any slug they find! Not wearing a tiny outfit and are about to go dance on a pole!

I guess I shouldn't complain, considering that I begged for this case. Who wouldn't? It's the biggest case that's happened in the city of Seattle for the past six years. So far this mass murderer has massacred five people, and tonight, the sixth. Or at least, that's what I'm trying to prevent from happening.

My hands went to the bottom of the non-existing skirt, trying my best to pull it down as much I can without actually letting my ass flop out of the back. I sighed, I can't believe I'm actually doing this. At the time I thought this was the best idea, dancing on a stage couldn't be that hard right? I didn't seem to realize that that would mean I'm wearing six inch stilettos and a fantasy cop uniform that could barely be counted as underwear! If I were smart enough, I would have just dressed up as a man and pretended to be a part of the audience.

"And now for your pleasure and our featuring act! Constable Jane Harder!" The manager introduced.

I sighed, better get out there and do this, though I couldn't help but feel disgusted at the stage name he gave me. Walking onto the stage, I made double sure that I wouldn't fall or trip over a step I didn't realize was there or even a speck of dust that is capable of making me trip while still making myself look like a professional exotic dancer. Walking straight up to the pole I twirled around on it, while scanning the room for any possible suspects.

For all I know, they all could. The FBI have no idea what the suspect could look like, or even any trace of anything. He's been randomly killing around the city, though in a pattern. Like he's making a trail for us to follow him, a sickening thrill that seems to drive this guy on adrenalin. Other than that pattern it's been simple. Boy, girl, boy, girl, boy, and tonight, I want to stop him from letting him take the life of one of the show girls.

So far none of them stood out. I needed to get a better look. I took a big intake of air before releasing myself from the pole and stood near the edge of the stage, doing the infamous dip that I remember Jessica teaching me one day she begged me to go clubbing with her…I get the goose bumps just thinking of those hazardous moves. Surprisingly, I did the dip AND managed to do the pop while going back up.

All the men whistled or yelled out inappropriate words. That's when I noticed the new comer.

The most handsome man I've ever seen walked through the heavy steel doors, wearing a business suit with the five front buttons undone showing off his amazingly toned chest, and I could see them well from the other side of the club! His bronze hair styled up in the only way described as sex hair, his eyes searching the room for what's most likely a group of friends. Though he went and sat down at a table in the back, by himself.

I don't know why, but I got the whip that the manager said came with the outfit and lashed it out, the rubber sending a loud crack through the air, managing to grab the attention of the sun kissed haired man sitting in the back. I could feel his eyes burning into my back as I slowly bent my legs, swaying my butt along with the appropriate music; the only thing keeping me up right is the pole that I have a death grip on.

Once again, I scanned the room. The man in the back still eyeing me, though so was every eye in the club. I couldn't even pin point the possible suspect. Every other case I'd normally get a good sense of the characters' that I meet, though in this one, everyone is a suspect, no one could be trusted.

Money was being thrown at me in every direction. I didn't find any interest in the paper though, I became fixated on the audience, my eyes still occasionally getting stuck on the red head in the back. I didn't think it was possible to be so…attractive. I guess I'm wrong. I pray to god that the man isn't the murderer. Not the beautiful angel. Why not the obnoxious brunette in the front?

Just as the music stopped, I bowed and headed off the stage, earning a standing ovation from most of the men in the bar. Walking off the stage, I passed the next girl going out; I wished her a good luck. No one but the manager knows that I'm an FBI agent and the next suspicion is here, in this club. It would not only scare these girls, but it would also spread and the club will lose business, but also the murderer would hide and leave the bar before I could even have a chance to find him.

The manager, Elliot, grinned, "Hey kid! You did great for business! If you ever want to quit your job down at the bureau, I'd be honored to have you!"

I smiled politely, "Sorry, Elliot, but I doubt I'm leaving the bureau anytime soon."

He huffed before handing me a metal tray, "Here, you can wait tables; you'll get a better look at the faces. Just, make sure if you arrest anyone, that you don't do it inside the bar. I don't want to lose any business."

"Sure." I nodded; I could never understand the mind of a club owner. A murderer could be drinking amongst the men he allows in every night, yet he doesn't think about the lives of those and his employees', no, he thinks about his pay check and business. Typical.

Walking around the curtain and slowly down the stairs, watching my feet as I walked down the five steps. Once I got to the floor I went over to the bar, grabbing the drinks that the men ordered to serve them. The bartender, Kate, was nice. She pointed out to me the table that each drink was to go to and the man, wishing me good luck after sending me on my way.

Serving the men, I made sure to keep a metal picture of each face while they looked down my shirt. After serving the last of the drinks, I only had one left, and it went to the drop dead gorgeous man in the back. I walked over to him, his intense green eyes stared at me every step of the way.

I smiled, "Hi sir, here is your drink." I handed him his beer.

"Thank you." He smiled politely back.

"No problem." I replied, getting his metal picture, though it would be hard to forget the face.

As I turned around to go grab the new serving of drinks the man grabbed hold of my elbow, I almost turned around and slapped him, though I heard that this came with the job…"Yes?" I asked.

His expression turned serious, "I was wondering if you wouldn't happen to notice anything suspicious around the club tonight?"

I shook my head, damn, this is probably the killer, "Sorry sir, business around here is the same as any."

The man frowned, "Thank you for answering."

"May I ask why you asked?"

He shook his head, "Sorry, classified details."

"Sorry for asking." Damn! He is the killer. Of course he is. He nodded and let go of my arm, letting me turn and walk away. I went back to the bar and asked for the phone, Kate pointing to the back room.

"Yeah, it's on the wall in the back." She replied.

"Thank you." I said, putting the tray down and walking into the back room, looking over to the red head one last time before vanishing into the room. As far as I could tell, it was sound proof, which made it heaven for my ears. I saw the phone instantly and called for back-up, they told me they'd be there in less than five minutes, so I had to keep watch on the culprit and make sure he doesn't try to make a leave.

Great.

This couldn't be any more perfect. It was obvious as soon as he said '_classified details_' that he's the killer. Leering in the victim –in this case, me- by making them seem like he's in the law enforcement, making it seem like they'd be safe, when in reality, they're walking into the arms of the hunter. I didn't know what sort of motive that sick man could think, but it's sickening. How could someone kill so mercilessly?

Walking back out of the small room, I took one last glance at my charge, only to have my heart suddenly pound and sunk. He's gone. No! Where could he have gone?! I just went into the room for not even a minute and he's gone! I'm so going to be fried for this!

I rushed over to the bar, "Hay Kate! Do you know where that man that sat over there has gone?" I pointed at the table he once occupied.

She nodded, "Yeah, he's just left, he's pretty cut- Hey! Where are you going?"

"I've just got to go ask him something!" I yelled over my shoulder, rushing to the door.

"Get his number for me!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes, yeah, doubt I'm gonna do that anytime soon.

Rushing out of the club, I saw him, following someone down the alley. I got my gun out of my holder, the only reason I agreed to dress up in this atrocious outfit is that I can wear the gun hoister without making it look too obvious. I turned the safety off and started to creep down the alley, making sure that I don't trip or slip over any puddles of water on the concrete or any rock that might be big enough to trip on, which for me, is anything that's seeable.

My feet sped up, I now only ten feet away from the god-like murderer. Just as I was about a few steps away to tackle him, with my luck, I slipped. I didn't fall, it just made a loud noise that echoed through the whole alley and made my present for both the murderer and the pray to notice.

"Run!" I yelled to the victim, before using all my weight and tackled the suspect to the ground, pinning him down. I heard the person's footsteps run out of the alley until they were out of sight. I didn't notice how strong the man was until he threw me to the ground and now pinned me down. His expression murderous.

"Why did you do that?!" He yelled. I didn't answer his question; I just mustered all of my energy into pushing his off of me. It didn't really work so well. His legs straddled mine, his feet pinning down my knees so I couldn't move them, his hands on either of mine above my head, his chest crushing mine. The perfect pin down, why didn't I do that?! Even though it's an entirely unrelated situation, my cheeks still blushed at the fact that I'm basically in my underwear and a god-like –murderer- is pinning me to the ground.

I stayed pinned under the man who is quit potentially the murderer that I am assigned to capture until the back-up came.

"Over here!" I yelled, though confused why the man hasn't killed me, nor shut me up for the whole few minutes I stayed pinned under him. The back-up run over to us, their guns in hand, Jeremy Reynolds, my boss, running with them.

The man hopped off of me, though gripped my arm and pulled me up with him, "Sir, this dancer let the suspect get away." He said, pushing me forward.

"I didn't let anyone get away! You're the suspect!" I yelled at him, ripping my arm from his grasp.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm yourselves, now, what happened?" Reynolds asked, as if the man behind me isn't the suspect.

"I went around reviewing the customers, and found him." I pointed my thumb at the red-head.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"That's enough! Cullen! You tell me what happened?" Jeremy ordered.

How did he know who this man is? "I got there and sat in the back, watching for any suspects, until I saw a man looking at me weirdly and left the bar. I went after him only to have my cover blown by the dancer!"

I opened my mouth to yell at him, but Reynolds cut me off, "She's not a dancer."

His expression became confused, "But she-"

"Was doing everything she could to do her job. Isabella Swan, meet Edward Cullen, you're new partner on this assignment." Reynolds filled in.

"What?!"


	2. Messed up

**Chapter two**

I dreaded work today.

Reynolds could have told me before assigning someone that I was going to get a partner! But no, he just lets Cullen get his greedy hands on the case and allow him to interrupt MY investigation while I am up dancing on a pole! Somehow I didn't think it was very fare.

I stopped into Starbucks before heading to head quarters. I honestly started to waver my trust for the bureau, the least they could have done was introduce us to each other, we could have probably got somewhere last night instead of letting the suspect get away. If they even try to pin it on me, I'm going to be pissed.

As soon as I got into the building I noticed a few people giving me weird looks, I just blushed and kept my head down, praying to god that I just had something on my face and not someone talking about last night. I walked up to my office only to be stopped by Reynolds, the paper in his hand, his dark brown eyes looking more stressed than ever, "He killed again!"

I frowned, grabbing the paper from his grasp before gasping. Not only is there a front page picture of me dancing, but there's also a picture of the victim. Kate. My heart sank at the sight of her smiling, alive. She was such a nice girl, she didn't deserve to die! None of these victims deserved to die! It just made my passion in my work grow that much stronger, "I know her…"

**Mass murderer struck again! **

**Early morning a girl by the name of Kate Smith was found brutally murdered outside the club where she works at, by what looks like the style of the same murderer that killed five in the past five weeks, this putting the death toll up to six. **

**What was the Federal Bureau doing while this girl begged for her life you ask? Isabella Swan, the leading detective to the case was found in the same club, dancing on a pole in front of the audience. It's times like these where we question the authorities-**

I stopped reading there, not wanting to go on. I hate the media. I hate them just as much as I hate the murderer who's killed mercilessly at random. They pay their bills by printing out stories that ruin people's lives, or just make things worse. For example, Kate. I just got head way that she's dead, her parents probably don't even know she's R.I.P, they'll most likely find out in by reading the daily! It's not right. I hate them.

"Why didn't anyone call me!?" I yelled.

"We did, twelve times." A velvet voice came from behind me. I turned around and glared at my _new _partner in crime.

"Then why didn't I get the message?" I hissed.

"Well, first we found her at three in the morning, second, your cell wasn't on, and third, you were probably asleep." He glared.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms, "Sir, why didn't you try my home phone?"

Reynolds frowned, "Well maybe if someone's cell or pager was one then we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we?"

Opening my mouth to argue, Cullen stood in, "Sir, would I be able to get a copy of Kate Smith's profile?"

"There's a copy on each of your desks, I want you both to go over it and see if there is anything remotely similar to any other victims, I don't care if you're here all night, I want answers!" Reynolds snapped. He's a good boss when he's not cranky, but when he is, all hell breaks loss…

I nodded furiously before turning and walking to my office, I only too aware that Cullen was hot on my trail. I continued to walk to my office until I stood directly in front of the hard wooden door, his footsteps stopping just behind me. I turned, "Why are you following me?"

He frowned, "I guess he didn't tell you."

Oh god what…"Who didn't tell me what?"

Cullen half smiled, "Reynolds is making us share an office…"

"What?!" I yelled. I can't believe this! I've solved A LOT of cases to get to where I am now, now I'm back to sharing?! This is bull shit!

"Don't scream my ear off!" He snapped, "It's not my fault, Reynolds thinks that it's better to work on this case together rather than actually being on different levels."

I know he's being reasonable, but I woke up in a crappy mood, I needed to let my frustration out somehow, "Fine." I huffed, I just proffer to let it bottle up until it blows up in my face.

Cullen opened the door, holding it for me. I muttered a thank you, though glaring at him as I stomped through the office. Great, now this room is that much smaller because the already put a desk down. That is so not fare! I went straight to the desk, grabbing the folder and sitting in my chair, completely ignoring the fact that I'm sharing an office with a supermodel fellow executive.

My desk was swamped with the case files, my white board on the wall beside my desk full of possible connections to the past five victims, now a new member to join the group. Frowning as I grabbed the new folder on my desk, grabbing the photo from the front and pinning it to the wall with the other five pictures. Cullen decided to make himself existent, "Well, interesting way of solving a case there Swan."

I rolled my eyes, "It's better all out in the open, if it's cramped in a filing cabinet then I'd be looking for the one document or lining for the next hour."

Even though I couldn't see him, I could hear though his words his smirk, "Yeah, you know, god forbid you're human."

I turned around and mocked a laugh, "Very funny." I glared.

"I know." He smiled smugly.

"You do your own investigation and I'll do mine. If we get any big piece of information, we'll share. Deal?" I try to reason, getting us on some basic ground.

"Deal." He extended his hand, I did the same. As our hands entwined I spark ran through my hand and up my arm, making me flinch back immediately. Cullen must have felt it too, considering that he did the same. Huh, must be static electricity.

We went off to our separate ways, well, technically separate sides of the room, but still it was close enough. I went over and over again as I tried to pin point any small indication or slip up the killer might have made. I have to admit, he's done a pretty good job at covering up his tracks, I'll give him that. I went to the map beside the white board, the map being the map of Seattle. I had a pin on every side point of where the murder took place, a piece of string following all around the colored object. First the church, then outside of the mall, an alley, skate park, a high school, and now, the club. All having a three mile gap between one another. If our prediction is correct, then the next will be in Space needle, this time I'm certain we'll catch the killer…If Reynolds hasn't hired another FBI agent on this case too to make this room more claustrophobic and the hunt that much harder.

I frowned, each one of these victims' lead completely different lives and different personality. Kate being a exotic dancer, Tim –the first victim- being a dentist. Completely different, nothing in common apart from both being dead and murdered by the same serial killer. I looked over the notes one last time. All the girls, I've noticed, were single and in there early to late twenties, the men being all engaged, but still in their twenties like the girls. It's the only match up they've all got.

Maybe the killer was engaged and had a mistress, it all blowing up in his face and decided to kill people that reminded him of it…I thought, though I'm most definitely wrong, I just watched CSI the other night and it had the same story line to it. I was actually surprised how much watching those old reruns that people actually use those story lines. I've court a few people from my obsession with watching them shows…

Scanning through her profile, I noticed that she had a roommate, Ruth Smith, her sister, living in apartment building 8, Thompson St. I guess I'm going then.

Writing down the address, I looked over to Cullen, his head down and analyzing two pieces of paper. I guess what he doesn't know won't hurt him…"Hay Cullen."

Catching his attention, he looked up, "What?"

His emerald eyes intense, managing to make me blush like a school girl, "I forgot a case file at home, I just have to run and get it."

He seemed to eat it up, he nodded, going back to analyzing the documents. I rushed out of the room, I hate lying, even to strange gorgeous men that I don't even know. The traffic wasn't all too bad, same as any at ten in the morning. Thompson street wasn't hard either, considering that it's one of the main streets of Seattle, I guess dancers make good money.

Parking in the parking lots beside the hotel, I closed and locked the doors of my car, walking over to the white set of apartment buildings. Ruth's apartment building was only on the first floor, I didn't even have to use the buzzer considering it was the first facing our to the apartment building. I knocked on the door, waiting a few moments before a voice echoed through the air.

"Who is it?" A cracked voice spoke.

I gulped, this is probably a bad time for her…"Federal agent."

She looked through the peep hole, "Show me your badge." It was most probably the most asked question I've had in my life, right up there with the 'how are you?' question being thrown around on a day-to-day basis. I kept the badge hung over the top of my jeans, easy to get in and off. Grabbing it, I flipped it over and put it up to the key hole, showing her that I was, in fact, an FBI agent.

After a little jingle, the plaster door open, reveling a girl with pale blonde hair and puffed red eyes. Quickly, she whipped away the stained dry tears from her cheeks and nodded, "Come in."

I smiled apologetically, the worst flaw of me being what an FBI agent is that I have to be firm at times. I can't be firm, even when I'm angry I swallow it down and keep a calm posture, never letting too much of my emotions show, then again, it's always clearly obvious how I feel, I'm a crappy liar. Like for example, when I saw the picture of me in the lingerie I was forced to wear last night while trying to catch the killer, but of course, the media doesn't show the part where for why I was there, they just show that I was and think I'm Wonder Woman and could catch the killer that I was trying to find. Nope, they didn't see that of course.

Ruth -at least I think it's Ruth considering that she has most of Kate's appearance- guided me towards the couch and sat me down, "Um, would you like something to drink?" She offered, her voice sounding like she struggled to keep it.

I shook, "No thank you, I was wondering if you'd be able to answer a few questions. Is that ok?"

She gulped, nodding. Flashing her another apologetic smile, I got out my small note pad and pen from my brown coat pocket, "Where were you?"

"Um, I'm a nurse at the Settle grace hospital, I work the graveyard shift." She answered.

That's a bit different, "What do you feel about Kate's job?" I asked out of curiosity.

She frowned and looked down, "I begged her to find a different job. She only did it to pay the bills…she had a lot of…boyfriends too…"

"Any come back to the house?"

Shaking her head before answering, "No, she was a good big sister. She didn't bring any guys home," She smiled sadly; "She didn't want to set a bad example for me, even though I'm twenty. But I've seen a few of the men when I go to pick her up after shifts."

"Any of them giving off a bad vibe?" I interrogated.

She nodded, "All of them did, they were all drunk."

_Of course_, "Did you pick her up last night?"

I instantly regretted asking her the question, her bottom lip quivered, her eyes filling with tears as she nodded and turned to stare out the window, as if thinking the gray swirls in the sky were the most interesting thing in the world, "I was the one that found h-her." She chocked.

My heart instantly sank, "I'm so sorry."

Instantly she shook her head, "No, don't apologize. I saw her beside the dumpster, h-her t-throa-throat w-was…I'm sorry."

As I saw the girl break down in front of me, I instinctively went over and sat on the sofa beside her and put an arm around her small frame, she instantly turned and cried into my shoulder. I never was one to be very touchy before I got this job, but afterwards, it was second nature. Most of the victims' family or friends I'd normally comfort while interrogating them, though Reynolds thought that it was unprofessional, but I couldn't help it. It's in my nature I guess.

The picture of the crime scene was burned into my mind, just like every crime scene picture or sight I've seen. Never to leave. Every victim's throat, a piano wire wired tightly around it, so tightly that it nearly decapitates the head, though not one of them had their heads full detached.

After a few moments, another knock echoed through the walls of the apartment, "I'll get it, ok?"

Her head lifted and shook, "No," She sniffed and whipped the tears with her blue long sleeved shirt, "I'll get it."

I let it go, nodding. She breathed in deeply before getting up, her hands gripping anything she could get hold. Only a few moments later, she came back into the room, her cheeks flushed as she walked in, a familiar bronze haired man following behind her, his hand on the crook of her back, helping her through to the couch.

Damn! How did he know I was here? "Cullen."

"Swan." He acknowledged.

There was a silence, I wasn't sure if it was an awkward one, but Ruth seemed to think it was, "Do you know each other?"

We both broke our stare and looked over to the distressed blonde standing in between us, "Yes." We spoke at the same time, looking back up to each other before looking away awkwardly.

"We're partners on the case." I responded.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Miss Smith, my partner didn't know." He apologized.

I frowned, "Didn't know what?"

He frowned back at me, "That I asked her questions last night. I have all the notes on my desk at the _office._"

I was speechless, my cheeks flushed and my head hung down. Crap, I messed up. "I'm sorry for the intrusion Miss. We'll be leaving now." Cullen covered, I looked but, trying to say thank you with my expression rather than words.

"Oh, it's no problem at all." She smiled.

I looked up, "I'm sorry about the inconvenience."

"It's no problem. Sorry about your shirt." She pointed at the wet patch on my sleeve.

I shrugged, before smiling warmly, "I give you my regards."

She smiled sadly, "Have a nice day."

I nodded, following my partner out of the apartment and into the apartment. I felt bad, no, ashamed at how unprofessional I was. I not only went behind a fellow agents back to get some glory details, but I also brought some unwanted memories back into Kate's mind, she just lost her sister, the only close family she had, and I made it worse.

Just as I was about to turn to get to the door of my car, Cullen court my elbow, yanking me around, "That was a very unprofessional move you just pulled Swan." He glared down at me.

I didn't glare back; I knew I deserved it, "Don't you think I not know that?"

"Well you mustn't, considering that you went behind my back to go interrogate the poor girl."

My head hung down, "I didn't know that you already interviewed her…"

"Wasn't it you that said that we should ask each other if we need help?" He demanded.

Hesitantly, I nodded, I could hear him grunt in disproval, "Then why?"

I shrugged.

"You know Reynolds thought very highly of you, I guess he's wrong." His tone cold, making me feel even worse, like a kid getting scold from the principal for chewing gum.

"I'm sorry…" I apologized.

"That doesn't make up for-"

I cut him off, "Don't you think I'm already beating myself up!?"

Edward didn't respond. He just sighed, "Whatever. See you back at the office." He said, getting into his silver Volvo before driving off.

I watched him leave the car port before getting into my car. I slammed the door, banging my head on the steering wheel, ashamed of myself. I didn't know why, but his words cut deeper into me then I thought possible. Every word being like salt to an open wound. It shouldn't have hurt as much as it does. I could feel moisture fill my eyes; I haven't been this recluse since…since.

As the warm salt water ran down my cheeks, staining. I pulled out of the drive way, going directly back to the head quarters.


	3. Space Needle

**Chapter three **

The rest of the week flew by. Though through the pattern that we've relied on, we had security camera's posted at every direction and well hidden at space needle, so that no one would know they were being taped until it would be too late. No one in the bureau liked the idea though, we but too much trust on our pattern, we're all just as helpful as a blind person. The truth is, no one has a clue on anything.

This week would have been the longest and gruesome week of my whole career. Not only have Cullen and I got into each other's bad books, but it seems like everywhere I go someone notices me and points out that I'm the _supposed_ pole dancing that's too irresponsible to be an FBI. Every time someone points it out I have to try my best to reframe myself from flipping them off.

Tonight is the night that he strikes, or at least, is supposed to.

Both Cullen and I have to dress up and be inside of the space needle, even though we have a distaste for each other, we both have agreed on professional terms that we have to pose as a couple having dinner, while we have back up waiting outside and guilds camera's on every direction inside the revolving disk. Jessica, one of the two of my only girlfriends, gave me her garter to borrow.

"Jess, I really don't think that's necessary." I pushed the pink frilly elastic band away from me.

She frowned, "Bella, you can hook your gun under it so you have something on you."

I shaped my mouth in an 'o', but still had my doubts, "True, but…" I blushed, "I still don't think…"

Jess got off of my bed and gripped my arms, "It's just a piece of lace Bella, calm down. Unless you and Edward get a little intimate during you date tonight." She wiggled her eye brow.

Playfully slapping her arm and laughed, "First off, we loathe each other. Second, we're there to prevent some poor smuck from getting iced tonight, I doubt we're going to play tonsil hockey in the cupboard while he's getting choked."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, so young, so naïve. Now-a-days you don't need to like the guy to get into his pants, all that matters is that he's hot or not!" She seemed serious which scared me the most.

"We're the same age Jess." I commented.

She nodded, "That may be true, but I'm the one with a ring on my finger."

I rolled my eyes, "Then why do you need to feel the need to comment on my loveless life?"

"Because," She grabbed the garter without my permission and pulled it up my leg, making me blush, "You haven't had one in, what? Three maybe four years? It's not healthy."

"It's five and three months by the way." I corrected.

"Exactly! Look, I know that you took it a bit hard when you and Jake broke up, but you have to let it go. There are more fish in the sea." I flinched at the mention of he-who-should-not-be-named, I know that there's truth to her words, but I'd rather feel passion towards my work, not a guy.

"Just drop it Jessica. It's just business, I'm trying to prevent someone's death! My love life does not relate with this, okay?" Jess muttered an okay, before going back to doing my hair.

The rest of the dress-up-Bella game went without talk. Jessica just put my hair up in a loose, somewhat messy bun, my dress a baby pink color that ended to the ground, though a slit half way up my left thigh so I can get the gun out without having to pull the whole thing up. I looked in the mirror, I didn't look half bad, pink isn't the best color on me, but it did compliment my pale skin.

"You look beautiful Bella." Jessica complimented.

I smiled at her through the mirror, "Thanks." I went to the closet and grabbed out my long length black coat and pulled it around myself, tying it up at the waist.

A knock on the door echoed to my bedroom. I wonder who it is. I walked down the hall, my heals being nearly flat and thick so it wasn't too much of a challenge to walk without stumbling, though I probably shouldn't speak to soon. I unhooked the latch before opening the door, to my surprise, the last person I thought was standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, although I sounded a bit rude.

"Picking my girlfriend up of course." Cullen smoked, a smug grin on him face.

I glared, "I thought we were meeting up at the restaurant."

"And let my girl ride by herself! No chance!" He laughed.

I didn't laugh, "Seriously, why are you here?"

Cullen straightened up, his smile still picture perfect, "Reynolds told me to take you, to make it seem more realistic that we're together."

"Whatever…Did you want to come in?" I asked awkwardly.

He looked at me a bit strangely before answering, "Sure."

I held the door open for him as he walked through and sat on the couch in the living room directly in front of the front door. I sighed, "I'm just going to grab my purse and then we'll go."

"Okay." He replied.

I stood there for a couple of moments, not sure if I'm supposed to say something else or not, then I realized how much of an idiot I must look like, blushed, and went back to my room. Jessica there to ambush me, "Who was at the door?" She asked, her expression accusing.

"Cullen." I replied, grabbed my matching purse from the bed side table.

"Why's he here? Booty call?" She laughed.

I turned red, "No! Reynolds told him to pick me up…"

"Sure he did."

Shaking my head in disappointment of my friends accusations, I replied, "I have to go now, you can leave whenever you feel like it."

She nodded, "Hay, don't forget the gun." She threw the black pistol over to me, I would have panicked if I didn't put it on safety myself. I turned around, modestly, and brought my knee length coat up and hooked the gun to my –Jessica's- garter. I looked in the mirror to check out if it looked obvious or not, though I could see the bulge in the side, I had to have it on my inner thigh, hopefully since it was small it wouldn't make it uncomfortable to walk. Surprisingly, it wasn't.

"Okay, well, seeya Jess."

"Gotta tell me the details!" She winked.

I closed the door of my room, I didn't know what Jess did while I wasn't here. I always suspected that she thought I had some secret diary and planed on gossiping about it at the bureau or to Angela so they could have a few giggles at my privet life. So luckily, I never felt the need to write my feelings on to paper, or else I had no doubt that no matter where I would put it, Jess would find it.

"Okay, I'm ready." I pronounced.

Cullen looked over to me and nodded, pushing himself up from the couch, "Who were you talking to?"

"Hm?" I looked at him confused.

"In your room, or wherever you were, you were talking to someone. Who?" He interrogated.

Oh, "That was Jessica Stanley, she's Reynolds secretary."

He nodded, "Let's go."

Traffic wasn't too bad for peak hours, I was surprised that most of the lights we went through were green, I normally had bad timing with traffic lights, then again, I'm not the one driving. Even on dates I always liked to have my own transportation, if Cinderella had her own instead of the fairy god mothers, I'm sure she wouldn't have gotten home with dirt covered feet and a complete mess. I don't like fairy tales all too much.

We got to Space Needle at seven fifteen, before I could get out of the car, Cullen gripped my shoulder to stop me, the jolt went through my body once again. I turned my head, confused, "What?" I wasn't sure what I was asking, but he didn't reply, so…

Instead, he got something out of the glove box, "Reynolds gave me this, it's a three way radio. I have one, Reynolds has one, and now you have one." Cullen gave me a clear ear piece. I nodded, trying to get it into my ear but it didn't seem to agree with me, it slipped out of my hands and dropped into my lap. I picked it up again and tried again, it just did the same thing, "Dammit!"

I heard Cullen sigh beside me, knocking my hands away and grabbed the ear piece, as soon as his fingertips grazed my ear, I was electrically aware of his closeness, I slightly jumped, but didn't move. He connected the ear device in my ear in one shot, his hands retreating instantly afterwards. I watched his do it himself, then talked, "Can you hear me?" I heard his voice in an echo.

"I'm not depth." I joked.

He didn't laugh, "You know what I mean."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I hear you."

"Good. Let's go." He opened his door and went around to mine fast, and opened mine. I blushed and muttered thanks while he offered me his arm, I taking it lightly as we walked up to the 605 feet tower. There were a few other couples and families here as well, the kids excited and jittery about the experience. I kept an eye on the couples that I passed, mostly the engaged men, if the patterns were right, then the next poor sap that would be next will be leaving behind an almost widow.

"_Are you guys in?_" Reynolds voice spoke through the ear piece.

"Yes." I whispered.

Cullen leant over, as if to whisper in my ear, "We're just about to go up."

"_Okay, tell me when you're up._"

I looked at Cullen, as if talking to him, "Yes."

The next elevator that went up held us and one other couple. They looked so cute, the man's features dark and bold, while the woman's fragile and light. As we went higher and higher up the building, I found myself gripping tighter to Cullen's arm, he noticed this and smirked, "Not to found of height's Isabella?"

I glared at him for both the pronunciation of my full name and the fact that he's teasing me, "No." I lied.

"Sure." He kept the smirk on his face, I wanted nothing better than to slap it off his perfect face, but I think it would ruin the act.

"Don't be mean, I'm sure you wouldn't like her rubbing your phobia in your face." The blonde lady spoke.

I smiled at her, thankfully, "I think you should listen to her Eddie."

As soon as I nicknamed him, he grimaced. Ha, so I don't like my full name and he seems to hate his nickname, I'm sure I can use this to my advantage…His arm removed from under mine and wrapped it around my shoulder, pulling me to him, I blushed, "Oh, but you know I don't mean to harm, love."

"How long have you been together?" The man asked.

"A year." I answered, "Two months." Cullen answered at the same time.

They looked at us confused, I looked at Cullen with panicked eyes, he spoke, "We've known each other for a year, but we got together two months ago."

I smirked evilly, nudging him, "Yeah, he didn't find the courage to ask me out, I was the one that asked _him_ out."

The couple laughed, he instantly went to defend himself, "What could you expect Isabella? Such a beauty as yourself, not even a god could ask you out without shuttering."

Instantly I blushed bloody red, the lady awed, "Don't worry, Hennery didn't find the courage to ask me out until the day _after_ my mother's funeral."

He blushed, "I thought that you needed company, so I offered…"

"Sure you did honey." She laughed; she showed us a diamond ring on her finger, "He didn't have the courage to propose until the day I had to go to a conference meeting in New York a week ago. He thought I was leaving."

We laughed, but I was sure that Cullen only did it for the same reason, to hide our fear. Okay, so we found an engaged couple. We'd have to double check that Hennery wasn't the next. I completely forgot about my fear of heights as I went over the possibilities on how to look out for him. I jumped when the elevator 'tinged' and opened, a doors men standing just outside, ready to welcome us.

"Hay, why don't you guys come and sit with us for dinner?" Cullen offered, why didn't I think of that?

"Sure." The lady spoke, extending her hand, "I'm Amanda."

I shook her hand, "Isabella, but I proffer Bella." I said it more for Cullen's sake then Amanda's.

We went to the doors man, Cullen spoke, "Reservation for Cullen, would we be able to get two extra seats please?"

The man, well, teen looked down at the paper on his desk, "I'm sorry sir, bu-"

He cut him off, placing a hand on his, I could see a note being exchanged through each of the boys hands, "We'd really appreciate it."

The boy nodded, "Well, look here! A spot has just opened up! Right this way, oh, would you like to hang out your jackets?"

I don't know about the others, but I nodded, untying the belt around the waist as Cullen helped me out of it. I saw the brunette's eyes bulge out, I blushed lightly as I thanked Cullen, still electrically aware as this fingers brushed against my arms. He handed over my coat to the teen, he placed it over the check-out counter and continued to show us to our table.

He sat us down at the table on the far side of the revolving room, he seated us right beside the window, I gulped. My knees started to shake a bit, my stomach doing flip-flops as Cullen pulled the chair out for me. I shook my head, walking to the chair that faced the wall and not the window, though, it also means that my back would be directly facing the clear glass windows. I know it sounds silly, but as long as I couldn't see it, I wouldn't be afraid. Cullen came and sat beside me, his hand grabbing mine for show, though he squeezed it in comfort, I smiled at his thankfully.

Amanda and Hennery sat directly opposite us, smiling. The teen spoke, "The waiter will be here soon to get your orders."

"Thank you." Cullen nodded, this seeming to get the teens attention away from my chest and to him, he nodded, winking at me and left. "I think he has a thing for you Isabella." He teased.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, right."

He shrugged, his face coming closer to mine as his breath hit my ear, I shivered, "We're in." I looked at him, confused, until I heard Reynolds voice reply, "_Good. Now make sure you keep a close eye on ever man in the room, mostly the couples._"

I leant into Cullen and laughed, as if he said a funny joke, "O-kay."

"So, what do you do for a living Eddie?" Hennery asked, yet again, Cullen grimaced.

"Edward, please, I hate the nickname. I work at the medical clinch down one fifth and grand." Cullen answered.

"Oh? I never seen you there before, that's the doctor's I go to." _Crap!_

"Hm, yes, I would imagine that, I just started." Cullen swooped in and saved the day.

"Oh," Amanda laughed, "Well that explains it! I haven't been in there for the past three months."

"Well," Cullen raised his glass of water, "Let's pray you don't go in there anytime soon."

I couldn't help but laugh at the double meaning to his words, I grabbed my glass and skulled the liquid, only wishing it was wine, something that would knock me out or make me forget about the predicament we're facing. I did a quick sweep of the room, no one looked at us, no one was looking at anyone else's table, no one looked suspicious. Its times like these that I wished I just went into forensics'…to bad I have a phobia of blood to coat my height problem.

The waiter came moments later, I pegged her for nineteen or twenty, her unnaturally blonde hair up in a high pony tail as she put on a wall-mart plastic smile, I couldn't help but notice it was directed only to Cullen, I wanted to laugh, "Hello, I'm Jasmine and I'll be your waiter this evening, are you ready to order?"

I bite back a smile, "I'd like Oven Roasted Jidori Chicken, please." I grabbed her attention, and felt a bit playful, I took my hand away from Cullen's and placed it behind his back, fiddling with his hair at his ends, "What do you want honey?" I husked.

He smirked, "I'll have the same please." He said, not looking at the waitress, I stole a glance and bit my bottom lip, holding back a giggle.

The waitress, Jasmine, looked at me weirdly for a few seconds before something clicked, "Hay, you're that girl, the one from the paper…Isabel or something, I remember, you were on the pole!"

I blushed deeply, "And?"

She frowned, "Why didn't you do something? I heard that you were in the same room when it happened."

Anger arose in me, I wanted to punch something, I _needed _to punch something. But as usual, I pushed the feeling back, glaring at her, "You don't know anything."

Cullen stepped in, "I would very much appreciate it if you'd just do your jobs and leave _Isabella_," He corrected, "Alone."

Jasmine blushed deeply at his words and nodded, though he didn't use a harsh tone, any words that sounded the least bit offensive would sound as rough as sand paper on his velvet voice. I looked at him, giving him a warm, thankful smile. I know we ran into a rough start, but someday, I do hope to find common ground with him. Jasmine got Amanda's and Hennery's order before leaving, they smiling at us politely, "Just so you know, I never believed what the paper say." Amanda tried to change the mood.

I smiled, "Thanks…"

For most of dinner, while Amanda and Hennery were up in their own little fairy world, both Cullen and I kept an eye out. I thought it was time to check out the other side of the revolving restaurant, I got up and excused myself, "I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

I nodded to Cullen, he nodded back. One of the other reasons I went was because Reynolds kept talking to us throughout the evening, nothing important of course, but about random babble that wouldn't be fit for a village gossiper. As I walked around, pretending to look for a bathroom while surveying the area, though by doing so I felt that I really did need to go to the bathroom, but for a whole different reason. I caught a glance outside of the windows.

Whoa….It's um…really high…

Nausea made me want to run and hyperventilate over the bowl of the toilet. If I ever get dragged into going to such a high place again, I'm ditching Cullen on it.

Everyone had to look so damn innocent, I wish it was like before, where the murderer was dumb and left finger prints on the victim or something, this case would have been solved _ages_ ago, plus less lives gone.

I found the toilets, with one last sweep of the room, I went in and quickly went to the toilet before washing my hands and checking my hair. Nothing out of place, my gun still hooked to the garter properly, and so far, leaving me a rash. Yep. It's days like today that I love my job. I went out, only to see the unnaturally blonde waitress fighting with a tall masculine waiter.

"You can't do this to me Josh!" Jasmine cried.

"Why? Because you haven't just tried to hit on a customer while being engaged with me?! It's obvious that you can't commit Jasmine, it's better to end it now then later." The waiter, Josh, I assumed, reasoned.

"B-But Josh…" She cried, she literally cried.

"Keep the ring, I don't want it." He spat, ripping off his apron and threw it to the ground, stomping off. Though I watched her hit on Cullen right in front of me while we pretended to be going out, I still couldn't help but feel sympathy for her as I watched her face crumble as she hide her hands in her face, running in the opposite direction.

Whoa…That's a bit harsh…Wait, did he just say engagement…? OH SHIT!

It's only been about twenty seconds, I ran after the man, hoping that he hasn't already went off yet. I wasn't too sure that it would include in the murderer's sick mind that even though he broke off the engagement, that he could still be a possible victim. My stomach had a sixth scene at the moment, and it told me that I should beware this man, to make sure he doesn't become victim number seven. Just as I turned the corner to the elevator, I saw it close, watching Josh disappear as the door's closed without me able to get there in time to get him to stop it. Shit!

"Reynolds!?" I screamed, whispering.

"What is it?" Cullen's voice spoke.

"Where's Reynolds?"

After a few moments of silence, he answered, "I…Don't know, he hasn't been talking for the past half hour. Why? Is something wrong?" His voice low and whispering, almost muffled, I could barely hear him.

"I'm not sure yet, but a man just broke it off with his _fiancée,_ the waitress that we had, and now he's going down the elevator, I just have to check on him." The elevator dinged, and instantly, I went in. No one else went in, I pressed the ground button and the elevators closed, instantly giving me a fright.

"Do you need me to help?" He asked.

"No, I have a piece on me, plus I'm already in the elevator." I grimaced, my eyes shut tightly as I waited for the _ding _that would mean I was free.

"Isabella is taking a bit too long, I think I'm going to go check up on her, I'll be right back." I heard him speak, though I knew instantly that he just wanted to talk to me without having to worry that everyone will think he's talking out loud to the voices in his head.

"Of course, we'll make sure your seat's don't get stolen." Amanda joked, her voice faint in the background.

A few moments of silence went past, before I heard Cullen's voice come back, "Okay, I can talk freely now. I'm on my way down now."

I sighed, "You don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do, I am just as much in this project as you are."

"Gee, nice way to make this sound like a sixth-grade homework assignment." I joked.

I heard him sigh in frustration, "You know what I mean."

Biting back a laugh, "Yep, I do." Just then the elevator dinged and the doors opened, I practically jumped out of the elevator before it even fully opened. "I'm out."

"Wait for me." _…Don't think so._

"This is a mans life Cullen, I'm going to go out and check it out."

"Fine, but make sure you have your gun. Where is it anyway?"

I blushed, thanking god that he couldn't see me at the moment, "Don't worry. Just as soon as you get out of the elevator, go and check out the left, I'm going right."

"Okay, but didn't we get FBI to be surveying the area?" He asked, just as I got out of the entire building. I looked back and forwards, nothing. Huh. Normally I'd be able to pin point at least one of the ten guys hidden in various trees or even the obvious van. Weird.

"Should be, but I see no one."

"What the hell is going on? First Reynolds isn't answering us, and now no back up?"

"Yeah," I agreed, "Sounds fishy to me."

I kept to the right side, as I said, and surveyed it. I already got the gun out of the garter, I couldn't believe how good it felt to not have something press incredibly deep into my skin, I could actually see the indents in my skin where the gun was.

"Hm, tell me about it. _Ding! _ I'm getting off the elevator now, I'll be right out."

"Yep." I replied, my gun ready to shot at any given point that I need.

As I continued to survey the right side, I smelt it.

My head started to spin, "Cullen, get here now…" I muttered. I gripped the wall, though I continued to stumble towards the smell of my problem, my legs trembled and protested against my direction, begging me to go the other way, I obviously didn't listen. I could now see a trail leading in the circular direction I was walking, the red painted over the wall that kept me up and the grass.

"What happened?" I heard his voice slightly panicked.

My vision started to double as every ounce of energy I had in me point towards going to not passing out, "B-blood…Lot's and lot's of blood."

"I'll be right there." He assured.

I kept following the bloody trail, only to stop at the source of the trail. I couldn't help myself, I vomited there and then. Sure, I made sure I turned around and did it so it wouldn't mix with evidence, but I did either way. The body, the man, Josh, his bloody corpse sat there, wide eyed. The blood still flowing out freely, and, of course, the piano wire still firmly tied around the victims neck, though barely seeable in the ocean of blood.

"Oh god…" I heard Cullen's voice threw both speaker and distance.

I turned around, and black out.


	4. Square one

Chapter Four

I woke up, groaning.

It's been three days today that I woke up from the hospital, I got out the same day, but of course, it didn't mean much to me. Josh was dead. I sat up, running a hand threw my hair before curling my fist into a ball and slamming it down on the mattress. _Damn it!_ I yelled mentally, _If I was fast, if I wasn't so caught up in so much crap at the time, I could have saved him, No, I would have!_

I could still picture the waitress, Jasmine, her face cringed as she realized her fiancée had broke it off. Oh god, I'd hate to see her reaction after she found out that he died. The guilt swirled around inside my gut, resting my forehead on my knee as I inhaled deeply, trying my best to not have an emotional breakdown. I thought that I had him this time, I was almost positive that I did! But me, being the stupid, hot headed, blood phobic girl that I am, completely screwed it all up! I hated myself for all that I've done in my long, miserable life. I wasn't able to save Josh, I wasn't able to save Da-

My thoughts were broken off there as a knock on the door echoed through my apartment. Hesitantly, I got off the bed, quickly whipping under my eyes in case I was crying without my knowledge. Nope, I wasn't, I sighed, continuing out of my room and into the hall, going straight to the door. The knock came again, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled, slightly jogging towards the door.

As soon as I opened the door, I slightly regretted it, "Took you long enough." _Cullen..._

I poked my tongue at him and shook, "What are you doing here?"

He smirked, "Nice underwear."

Frowning, I looked down and realized that I was only wearing my wife-beater and a pair of blue and white poka-doted boy leg panties. I blushed instantly and slammed the door on his face, "Hay!" He yelled on the other side of the door.

"I'm just getting my rob!" I replied, running back to my room to grab my white fluffed rob and wrapped it around me, tying it up and checking in the mirror before even thinking about going back to the door. I walked back this time, running a hand through my hair before taking a big breath before opening the door, "Okay, know what did you want?"

Cullen had his back on the wall opposite my apartment, he smirked, kicking his foot on the wall to boost himself up and walk up to me, he only inches away from me, I could feel his warm breath run down my nose and over me, "We have a hint."

My brow's shot up instantly, "What?"

"We have a hi-" He started to say slowly before I cut him off, "I heard that dumbass! I mean what's the clue?"

He chuckled, "When forensics were going over his body they found a hair."

My head crooked sideways, "A hair? Is that all? Last time I remembered he had a head full of-"

"Not his hair you imbecile," He scolded, "It was tangled around the wire that was used to choke Joshua Kennedy, the lab's got it in now doing a bio check to see who it belongs to."

Hope shot up inside of me instantly, I smiled, "Does that mean we have our killer?"

He shrugged, "Dunno yet, it's getting ran through the lab now, so if we get there soon, we'll be able to be the first to know...Well, technically the forensics will be, but you know what I mean."

I couldn't help but let the smile engulf my face as I felt like jumping and squealing like a primary schooler, we may just have found our killer, "I'll get changed quickly and be out in less than a minute!" Before Cullen could protest, I slammed the door in his face yet again, running down the hall and throwing on the first descent thing I could find. I didn't bother grabbing breakfast, my stomach was too filled on hope to digest anything such as food. Grabbing my petty coat from the rack and my purse I opened and slammed the door once again.

"You really like to slam stuff don't you-" I cut his smartass remark by gripping his wrist and running down the hall, the electric spark still running up my arm, but I didn't care, I kept running with his wrist in hand.

"Hurry up!" I yelled, avoiding the elevator and running down the stairs, it was a really, really bad idea... I tripped over my shoe and instantly started to fumble, instantly, just as I started to feel my feet going air born, Cullen gripped my stomach and pulled me towards his thigh, "Okay, okay, we doing need you going to the hospital _again _now do we?" He laughed.

I turned beat red and instantly exited from his grip, glaring, "Shut up!" I scold, turning and running back down the stairs, this time one of my hands gripped the side rail. When we went down I continued to job out of the apartment building and into the street, heading to my truck, someone gripping my shoulder and yanking me back, I ripped from the hands grasp and glared back, of course it was Cullen.

"What?!" I yelled.

He frowned, "We're taking my car."

"I don't think so-"I got cut off by Cullen gripping my upper arm and pulling me towards his Volvo. He opened the door for me, I scolded him, why is it that he can be a complete ass at one moment and then he turns around and being a gentleman. I sat in the seat, and instantly I noticed how much more comfortable the seats are in this car to my old Chevy. Cullen closed the door and jogged over to the driver's side and hopped in, reversing and driving away from my apartment, I could barely sit still in the seat.

"Slow down there Skippy," Cullen joked.

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms, that was when I noticed the odometer, "Holly crap! Slow down!"

He frowned, "You wanted to get to the forensics lab fast don't you?"

"Yes, but I'd rather get there without having lost any limbs!" I yelled, my heart raced, when the hell does he care if I get somewhere in time or not?

Slowly, the needle started to go down. I sighed, he muttered, "I hate driving slow..."

"Yeah, say that when we get a ticket or get into an accident." I glared.

Cullen rolled his eyes, "I haven't been in an accident or even had a ticket _before _getting the badge." He winked.

"Probably dazzling them..." I muttered to myself, cupping my neck as I stared out the window blackly.

"What did you say?" He smirked.

I shook my head, "Nothing." Don't need his head to get any bigger than it already is.

The rest of the ride was quiet, I kept in taking large amounts of air, I really think that this could be it, this could be the end. Though there was an annoying voice in the back of my mind, telling me that it's not over, that this couldn't possibly be the end. This man had killed so many innocent's, and here he messes up by not wearing a hair net. Ridiculous. I kept listening to the positive voice though, this could be the end, the killer is only human right?

A fire truck and an ambulance drove past, their sirens going off loudly, the car's all pulling over or slowing down to get out of the way. Huh, that's the same way we're going..._Oh Crap! _

"Speed up!" I ordered.

Cullen smirked, "I thought that you didn't like going fast."

I gritted my teeth, "Just do it!"

As ordered, the needle started going up, a little higher then I felt comfortable with, but the thing I noticed most, was the ear burning alarm kept heading in the same direction that we were, by now the smell of ash was visible in the air. Please, please don't tell me it's going where I think it's going...

My worst fears came to light when we turned the corner, the sirens having a hard time to keep up while the screams of scared civilians around the street. The building was visible that was catching everyone's attention, "Fuck!" Cullen yelled, banging his hand on the steering wheel. I put a hand on his shoulder as a friendly and calming gesture, though inside I felt the same. I couldn't believe this! So close only to have it torn away! It's freaking bull shit!

Cullen parked in the first spot he laid eyes on and slammed the door, I doing the same as we both jogged over to the burning building, police trying their best to back people away from the active scene. Quickly I got my badge out and showed them to get closer to the building. The man nodded and let me through before continuing to usher the people away.

Even this close I could feel the heat from the flames on my face, the flames licking at the building through any open doors or windows. I stamped my foot like a temperamental five year old and started to rub my forehead with my hand, pasting back and forwards. I looked up from my lashes and noticed Cullen standing a few feet away from me, his body facing the fiery building while pinching the bridge of his nose. I could tell instantly that he was trying his best not to through a fit, I gave him brownie points, he at least is better at hiding his emotions a hell of a lot better than I am.

I walked up to one of the police men, needing questions to be answered, "How many people are inside?"

The lady continued to usher people away, though still answered, "Eleven in total."

"How long has it been going?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, about twenty minutes at the most, it went off like a bomb- hay! Back off!" She pushed away a paparazzi, he looked at me in a state of shock before taking a picture, before getting pushed back into the crowed. That was a little weird, but I needed more questions to be answered then to have it all my time wasting on the reporter that decided to become a stalker. "Do you know if there are any deaths?"

She shook, "I can't answer your questions in front of the civilians, ask the medic's. Back people! Back!"

"Thanks!" I yelled over my shoulder, jogging over to the ambulance not even twenty feet away, Cullen already there interrogating them.

"-people out of the building?" He asked.

The medic, a woman about five foot nine nodded, her blond locks bouncing along with her head. Though in the middle of saving someone she was more distracted by the man in front of her, he may not know it, but he was distracting her more than anyone wants their doctor to be whilst caring for them. She smiled sweetly at him, letting her co-worker save the man with second degree burns, "Yeah, three died, eight unconscious with minor first degree burns and about seven of them are just coughing from the intake of smoke."

...Leave it to Cullen to be that good looking that he can have a girl smile while talking about such a serious matter. Almost like a news anchor.

He nodded, "And people in the building?"

She shrugged, "Don't know yet, they've only managed to get twenty out so far."

"Katelyn! We need you over here!" Her co-worker yelled, pumping the patience chest. Instantly she dropped Cullen like a hot cake and ran the man's aid, checking his pulse. Quickly, before I noticed and smelt the blood that still oozed out of cracks in his burned skin. I turned around, running a hand through my hair, before I took a step forward, a window exploded above us. Instantly both Cullen and I crouched down, I felt something light over my back and arm wrapped around my shoulder, "Move!" the velvet voice yelled, as we ran about ten feet back, still crouching.

The glass laid on the concert road, no one that I noticed had been hurt by the exploded glass, then again, the smoke was in the way. I heard a fire fighter yell through the walky-talky as he looked panicked at the building. Moments after three fire men ran out, instantly I knew that the poor souls left in the building...Their fate already sealed.

I wanted to help, I wanted with all my might to go and run into that building and try to save the poor souls that were still stuck in the burning building, but my legs shook and refused my mental pleads. Instead, even though I thought it would never happen, I cuddled up to Cullen, using him as a shield for protection. To my surprise, I felt oddly and disturbingly safe and comforted by our contact. When I heard yet another collapse, I jumped, Cullen instantly tightened his grip.

Only moments later the entire building collapsed, one floor after the other until it all crumbled down, the fire fighters still hosing down the flames, my body starting to shake uncontrollably as unwanted memories started to flood back to me.

"_Bella! Run!" _

I screamed, trying to pull myself back from Cullen's grip, but he held tighter, pulling himself and I up and forcing me in the direction of the car. Though I put up a good fight, Cullen was stronger, "Let me go!" I screamed, trashing at his grip.

As soon as he got us to the car he slammed me a bit too harshly against the wall, making me wince a little, and pressed himself on me, his hands on each of my sides so I was trapped, "Swan! Snap out of it!" He yelled at me.

I hadn't noticed, but tears spilled from my eyes, my body trembled as I my shoulders started to shake. I thought I was over this, I thought that after eight years that I would have been over this already...Turns out I was wrong. I let my head hit Cullen's chest, bursting into a fit of tears. His hand came up to my head and started to smoothen my hair, cooing me, trying to calm me down. I could tell that Cullen was in an awkward position at the moment, I wouldn't have ever thought that I would put him here, but now, he's the only one that I know and he wouldn't let me suffer alone.

After a few more moments of soaking Cullen's white polo-shirt, I sniffed and whipped away already stained tear cheeks. He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, "Are you okay?"

I nodded weakly, blushing. Slowly, I pushed myself with the little strength I had and stood on my own two feet, unlike last, Cullen backed away a few steps, letting me stand on my own and not trapped between two hard objects. I fixed up my shirt and smoothened my hair, sniffing once more, "Can we leave?" I asked, peaking up at him. He gave me a soulful look before nodding, I moved a bit so he could unlock the door and open it for me. I gave him a thankful look before sitting into the seat, doing my belt up as Cullen closed the door, making me jump.

Not too sure where we were going, I instantly knew once we came to my street. I rolled my eyes, if every FBI balled their eyes out on a daily basis, then does that mean that they all get to go home? I'd rather be at the office, trying to catch the son of a bitch that had just killed the lives of sixteen people in that fire! I know we don't have the proof yet, but I know and I know that Cullen knows that it's the same killer as the one that we're looking for, now we're back to square one..._Again_.

Cullen pulled up at the curb in front of my apartment building, I sighed, unbuckling my belt. Before I knew it, I heard the slamming of the driver's door, and noted that Cullen was no longer sitting there. I almost jumped when the door opened.

_Seriously Bella, stop getting jumpy, it's just Cullen... _I huffed a breath of relief, I swear, this guy get's major mood swings, kind and friendly one minute, jackass and an insensitive bastard at the next. Still, he was a hot insensitive jackassed bastard.... "What are you doing?" I asked out of curiosity.

He allowed me out and closed the door again, "I just want to make sure that you get up to your apartment alright, is that a crime?"

"It is when it's you..." I muttered under my breath, Cullen didn't hear me though, thank god.

As we went through to the elevator, I decided to break the silence, "It was him, wasn't it. The murderer."

A moments silence before answering, "I believe so."

I closed my eyes, letting my hand massage my forehead, "How would he know he screwed up? He would have thought that it was just another lucky murder and been done with it! How could he have possibly have known when the FBI had just found out about the clue!?"

"Unless he's closer then we think..." Cullen muttered, pure and horrifying silence feel upon us, I didn't know about Cullen, but my heart pounded rapidly. His conclusion is very valid and rationale, but the conclusion itself, it scared the crap out of me. How are we supposed to catch someone that has been trained the same way as us? The same way that we knew how to leave and not leave tracks, worst...What happens if it turns out that the murderer is someone that I actually knew...?

Jumping at the ding of the elevator, I jumped out of the elevator instantly, look behind to wait for Cullen. He was more calmer then I was, but inside, I knew how much he was shaken up about the possible result as I was, "Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded, not looking at my eyes, "Never better." He lied. I didn't push though, I just nodded and continued on to the third door from the right, my apartment. I got the keys out of my purse and put it in the keyhole, before noticing that it was already unlocked. Huh, I must have been too _excited _to have realized that I noticed that I didn't lock the door.

I opened the door and instantly regretted it, I screamed for the third time today...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I am SO sorry I took so long to write this chapter! I promise to make the next one EXTRA long and have it out before seven days! **

**Thanks' for reading :D **


	5. Note

**Chapter Five **

Whatever safety I used to feel before is now washing down the drain as soon as I walk through my door. My hand went to my mouth as I try my best not to vomit.

The living room has everything everywhere, my graduation certificate above my television smashed above it and the pieces scattered everywhere, the couch's capsize with knife marks on the back, the brunette lady's body hanging from my ceiling…

I bit my lip to stop myself from looking like a baby in front of Cullen, I ran over to the brunette's body, though knowing that she is dead as soon as I saw her, I wanted to pretend she wasn't. I didn't realize Cullen had went somewhere until he came back with a knife in hand, he passed it to me and wraps his arms around the body, "Now Swan, I need you to cut the top of the rope so I can get her body down, can you handle that?" Cullen's velvet smooth voice asks, though my heart pounding, I know I have to do this.

Nodding, I stood on my tippy toes and cut the rope that dangles the girl a three centimeter distance off the ground, her feet so close yet not close enough, the ground was teasing her, she just wasn't tall enough if she died from circulation cut-off. As soon as I got my kitchen knife through the two inch fiber rope, Cullen stumbled back a bit before kneeling down and placing the body on the ground. We both looked up at each other with a panicked expression, my hands trembled as I got my cell out of my jean pocked and quickly dialed up Reynolds, it already too late to call an ambulance, the police wouldn't be any good in this situation.

"Hay Bell-" I cut him off.

"Reynolds! There was someone in my apartment, we just found a dead body!" I tried my best to keep down so the neighbors' couldn't hear and panicked. That's the last thing I need…

"What?!" His voice rose.

"Look! Just send a forensic team in here quick." I couldn't handle talking to him anymore. I hung up on him and put my cell back in my pocket, leaning on the wall for support, breathing in deeply as an attempt to calm myself down.

_Who would do this to me?_ Or rather, _who would do this to anyone?_ I can't believe that someone has broken into my apartment and hung someone. What did I do to piss off the big guy up stairs? I've saved people before, I've caught killers before they could satisfy their thirst for murder, I've donated to charities, I even volunteer to Keep America Beautiful, I'm normally the one that collects the most rubbish! So I doubt that karma is the reason why I'm getting shitted on by the man.

"Swan! You better come look at this!" Cullen called.

Though I didn't think that I could, I still went to him anyway, knowing that this could only end badly. I saw Cullen with a piece of paper in hand, instantly I knew that it wasn't some left out or torn page from the many scattered books around the area. It is a note.

Cullen's emerald eyes went from the note and to me then back to the note, panicked, though worried smudges seeable though his orbs, I know that this is definitely not going to be good. Hesitantly, he raised his hand to me, passing me the paper, his expression showed his hesitation, as if wondering if it was a good idea for me to even have a glance of the wording. I tore my eyes off him and start to read the tatted note.

_Detective Swan, _

_As I am sure that you'd be the first one to read this, I know how much you're hurting. Much more then this lady has I am certain. I hope that you realize before it's too late what you must do, sorry I couldn't be much of a help. _

_At three o'clock Saturday afternoon an…incident will occur, you have a clue in front of you, now it's your job to un-riddle it. You have three day's detective, I hope you use them to good use. _

_A_

_P.S. Sorry I couldn't use the wire, her head would have been decapitated. I know how much you detest the smell of blood. _

I read the note, I re-read it over and over again that I didn't realize that tears both formed and released onto the paper before I could stop them. This lady in front of me has been hung for the soul purpose of a note. A clue. She could have family, friends, relatives that care about her yet she is only used as a pawn in this sick twisted mind of the man who sent her to her death. And it is my clue. Which means that she is dead because of me. I know it, and by the look on Cullen's face, I'm guessing that he knows it too. The worse of it all is the killer knows me. Not just knows from a file, but he knows facts about me that isn't inside of a file.

Reynolds got here before the forensics. His face showing the same shock expression as Cullen's, as he memorized the letter, he looked up at me and frowned, "Do you think this could have anything to do with…?"

Nodding, I know exactly what he means, "Yeah."

He sighed and curled his fist's, "He's in jail…" Reynolds voice cursed dangerously low.

He is in jail. The man that has caused me so much pain is in jail, and will be until he serves his final sentance, execution. I know for a fact that it is impossible for it to be him, he's been rotting in the same cell for the past 4 years, and it will stay that way until he's rotting underground.

"Yes, he is." I confirmed.

"Then how?" He asked, though I know he is asking himself.

Staying in silence for a few minutes before noticing an important fact, "The forensic team won't be here anytime soon." I pointed out the obvious.

Reynolds shook his head, "We have to wait an hour before they show, I called up the guys from Port Angles to come, since the fire."

"Have they managed to contain it?" Cullen asked, I jumped, forgetting he even existed.

He frowned, "No, or at least not when I was there."

"What should we do?" I asked.

"We can't do anything, it's not like we can control fire-" I cut Cullen off.

"No, I mean about the…The next murder." I stumbled.

Another ominous silence eloped us, though this time it wasn't forced, we thought. How could this middle aged lady be a clue to the next murder? Does the killer just want more of a challenge? More of this _buzz _that get's him off? Before I could think anymore, Reynolds bent over the body, I hissed, "You can't touch her! It was bad enough when me and Cullen did!"

He put his glove covered hands up, "I keep a pair in my pocket."

I stand there, dumbstruck, "Why would you…?"

Reynolds just shook his head and laughed, "There isn't a day in this city where at least one crime goes off. I'd like to stay prepared."

I roll my eyes, Reynolds went back to business. He opens up the dead brunette's jacket to check for anything that could form an I.D for the Jane Doe. Instantly a bulge in her jacket got us a step closer to knowing her identity. I knelt down, Cullen doing the same on my left, Reynolds hand went into the hidden pocket and brought out a wallet. Bingo. As if in sync, we all stood up at the same time, looking at the wallet. I don't know about the other two, but I'm not entirely sure that I want to know who this woman is, who the murderer killed for the sake of a clue, in case she has family that are waiting for her to come home. So we continue to stare at the wallet.

Reynolds sigh, "Let's just get this over and done with." At his words, he opened the wallet, the lady's photo I.D seeable through a see through pocket. Unlike now, her face had more color in the picture, more lively. "Vanessa Rug, age thirty-four."

"Check her other cards." I respond, I don't want to know the details, but I need to know.

He nodded, sliding out card by card, "There's a credit card, bus pass…And a security card."

_Bingo._

"For where?" Cullen asks.

"Downtown subway. She was a technician from the looks of it." He answered.

I frown, "Is there any kind of clue in the wallet?"

"Not that I know of."

I curled my fists, slamming it into the wall close to me, "damnit!" I yell. My knuckles ache, but I don't care, I rest my head on my arm, it resting on the wall as I try my best to keep myself under control. I'm not usually like this, so it just made me that much more frustrated with myself. I just pray she doesn't have a family, because I know that if I did and my partner was the one that was killed, I wouldn't know what to think, but I do know what I would feel towards the causers.

A hand griped my shoulder, gently rubbing it. I took a peek and saw the hand belonging to Cullen, though I blushed, I flashed him a small weak smile, thanking him mentally. I sigh and push myself from the wall, turning around and facing him, also facing the ugly mess that is my apartment.

An hour or so later the forensics from Port Angeles came and whizzed through the apartment. So far, apart from her wallet, we hadn't the faintest clue as to what the clue could be. Taking the body with them, it only took two and a half hours to study the crime scene, I studying it too, though unlike everyone else, the scene was imprinted in my mind as soon as I walked through the door.

By the end of everything, it left Cullen and I, Reynolds needing to get back to the forensic lab here in Seattle that was still in flames. Walking around my apartment, I know for a fact that after what I saw, and know the murderer knows where I am, I am not going to be staying here ever again. So what do I do? If I rent a hotel, I need to pay cash, even then…

"God, what am I going to do…" I muttered to myself, unfortunately, god is on a sick day.

Cullen cleared his throat, loud enough to know that he wants my attention, I look up to him, he looking down at me. A genuine concern look placid on his face, "I have an idea."

"Go on." I encouraged.

He knelt down in front of me, "You can stay with me."

"What?" I'm not too sure is I am hearing correctly, did he just…?

"You need a place to stay, we're both working on the case together. I have a two bedroom apartment, the spare room has the essentials." I open my mouth to reject the kind offer before he cut me off with a finger, "Just until we get this killer sorted out and away. It's just a place."

I shut my mouth and took in all that he said. It is true. I need a place to stay, the killer will most likely know where I am no matter whether I fall off the face of the earth or not, at least if my suspicions are correct about the FBI being tapped. So far, it seems like the only good idea I've heard of all day.

A swift nod, did chose the only option there is, "Okay." I sigh.

Cullen nodded, "Well, you may want to get any personal belongings, clean up the rest later, I think you should get some rest."

I snorted, "You think I would be able to rest after this?"

He frowns, "I have pills at the apartment, whether or not you have the capability of sleeping on your own, you're useless if you can't get some rest."

"Gee, _thanks_." I roll my eyes, turning around and getting as many of my personal belongings as I could.

Going straight to my room, I grabbed out a suit case and filled it with all the clothes I could, which was all of them. I only packed clothes, any files on any cases, my laptop, toiletries, and a few of my beloved books that wasn't trashed. Lucky for me, my bedroom had gone completely untouched. By packing all this, I used up three _big _suitcases and a duffle bag, I rolled them out to the door way, before continuing to take them out of the apartment. Cullen insisted that he took two and left me with the one. I swear, that boy has serious PMS.

Taking the cases out, I placed them in the bed of the truck. I told Cullen that I would follow him, he gave me his number in case I lost him in peck hour traffic. Taking one last look at the apartment that I've stayed in for the past eight years, I sighed, I didn't want to move, but now it's kind of necessary.

So many problems, so little time. I will figure out what I'm going to do with the apartment later, for now, moving in with a man that I haven't even been on a date with yet –which I thought is cheating-, and the clue that could cause yet another life's fate to be caught in the balance of a killer.


	6. Bruises

**Chapter Six **

"Anything your way?" I asked.

"No, you?" Cullen replied.

"Nothing, for the thirteenth time." I groaned.

"That's a good thing Swan, remember that."

I rolled my eyes, _you think I don't know that?_ "I know."

It's two fifty-five, Saturday, our dead line closing in. Literally. Ever since nine this morning, both of us have separated to two different locations, the only two that added up. At the moment, I am pacing around the downtown train station, the stench of sweat and other unmentionables filthed the air. Normally I wouldn't notice, I would just wait for the train to get here and I would be off if I needed to take it, but since I've been here for just under six hours, I knew my way around this hundred meter gap, memorizing every single gum that stained the pathway. I know, it is as sad as it sounds.

Unlike me, Cullen, got to stay up to of the world, with air, that's breathable! While I stayed in the underwear of Seattle, Cullen gets to stay in the armpits of Lake Union. Vanessa's house only a street away, which also happens to be around the area of where the tenth murder would occur if it went that far. I, on the other hand, have to stay where she works, in a very, very small space. Lucky for the whole case, I am not claustrophobic.

I probably shouldn't complain, I mean, even if we got to choose who got to have patrol over the two estates I would probably let him have it anyway, I mean, he is letting me board there. Living with Cullen is like living with a ghost, a very attractive ghost I might add, but a ghost non-the-less. We rarely talk, when we do it's mostly business, and even then, it's on a need-to-know. Or when we went shopping yesterday, he insisted that I go with him considering that I would be eating there as well. So, so far the most I know about him is the fact that he likes most of the foods I like –thank god, because I'm now the one that cooks-, and a few details they around the apartment. Like he watches crime shows and REALLY old shows, like REALLY old ones, the one's that even my grandma would say that it was already off the screen at her age. That old.

The only movies' that I knew from his collection would have to be Nosferatu and Casablanca. I only knew those two because I have heard of them on the most popular before the 50's. If there was one thing I knew about Edward Cullen, it's that he is an old fashion kinda guy. He may not talk to me much, but I could feel a connection growing between us. I don't know where or how it came to be, but I felt it growing, and it terrified me, considering that I've only noticed since the three days I've lived under the same roof as him, so I do the one thing that I do best, I ignore it.

"There is only two minutes left." My voice shoke.

"I know."

"Anything?" I could feel myself getting antsy.

"No, nothing."

"Me neither."

Cullen sigh, "Are you okay?"

"Not really."

"You have to have faith in yourself, just remember, you can do this." He assured.

I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, "I don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can, think of all the people you can save by doing this."

"I don't even know what _this _is?!" I complained.

"Well, we will soon." _Gee, thanks._

A beep went through the speaker, symbolizing that I had a call waiting, "Call you back."

"Wai-" beep.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello detective Swan." An unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"The question isn't who I am detective, but it's what you are looking for."

I gulped, staring around the railway, "I'm intrigued, what am I supposed to be looking for?"

Hearing a laugh that sent shivers down my spine, "I am not the one that you are looking for. This next train, when it comes past, I would like you to put yourself on there. Do not get off until I tell you to. Good bye." And at that, the phone line went dead.

Instantly I dialed up Cullen, "Swa-"

"He called."

"Who did?"

"The murderer." I whispered.

A few moments the line was flat, we both didn't talk, the only thing that symbolized that he was still on the line is his extremely heavy breathing, "What did he want?"

"I need to get on the next train." I answered.

"Swan, as both your partner and friend, do not get on that train." He ordered. I still being in a state of shock that he called us friends, that is definitely a huge leap, but still, it did have a curtain ring to it.

"I'm afraid not to."

"Yeah, well what if it is a trap?" He asked.

I sighed, "As you said yourself, we're here to protect these people, I guess I'm going to have to take that risk."

Yet another silence embraced us before he questioned, "Where is the next train heading to?"

It suddenly hit me that I didn't even think to see that, I looked up at a timetable, the next train will be here at approximately…three o'clock, "Cullen?"

"What? What's wrong?" His voice slightly panicking.

"The next train is at three o'clock." Just as I shoke those words out, the sound of a horn escaped out of the bleak tunnel, though it may sound like the horn of a train to anyone else, it sounding like the horn of the devil to me. Waiting, teasing, knowing that in only a few very short moments, I would be entering that mechanical Caterpillar.

"Swan, tell me, where is it heading to?" He asked in a rushed tone.

I gulped, "He said that I would be staying on the train until he told me so, but the last stop is Tacoma Dome Station."

"Okay, I'm in my car now, I'm going to drive to every station to watch out for you. When you are not on the phone to him, you are on the phone to me, understand?" His voice holding all the authority.

I nodded, knowing full well that he couldn't see me, "Okay."

"Swan, you need to stay calm, okay?" His voice smoothened.

I didn't reply, the train stopped right in front of me, I could feel my knees shake. _Get it together Swan, _my mind ordered, _if it's my time then it's my time, if not, then I'm just a lucky son of a bitch. _The mechanical doors open, making me jump slightly. Taking in a deep breath, I wait for the people exiting the train to get out before practically running into the train, not wanting to stay out any longer or I would most likely make a run for it. The doors slam shut as soon as I got in, as if knowing that I stepped in and not wanting me to get out. My heart pounded out of my chest as I looked around vigorously in any hopes of a person on a cell or anyone suspicious. So far, none. I sat on a side chair beside the door as the train took off once again, the ear piece peeped.

"He's calling." I stated.

"Stay calm, call once you've off." _Beep._

I sighed, "Hello?"

"You are a very trusting woman Miss Swan, it can easily lead you to places you do not want to go." His voice sending shivers down my spine, even though it was filtered through a device to make it sound abnormal.

"Don't I?" I challenged.

"No, you don't." A few moments of silence, he speaks again, "Lucky for you, today is not a day to worry, you took the right path."

I frowned, "You said there was going to be an incident."

A spine chilling laugh, he continued, "Oh, but there was."

My heart dropped, "What do you-"

"You were right to get on the train Swan, warn Cullen, downtown station is about to get a little smoky."

"What did you do-"

"Till next time Detective." _Beep. _

_Crap, crap, crap, CRAP! _I nearly broke the cell by dialing Cullen, as soon as he picked up I barely let him say his greetings, "Get back to the downtown station now!"

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Something happened, the murderer said that something happened, I don't know what but get down there!." _Shit! I can't believe this!? More people, more fucking people are dying because of me! _

I faintly heard a siren through the wireless head set, "Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm a couple blocks from the downtown station."

I gulped, "Was that a fire truck?"

"Yeah, why?"

I was about to answer before a sudden stop of the train, my body being trusted towards the metal of the seat, making me wince. The power went out, a few of the people in the cart screamed, I just checked to see if I still had Cullen, "Cullen? Cullen, are you there?" I asked breathless, my hands holding my aching side as if it would fall apart at any minute.

"Yeah, what happened? I heard screams?" His voice panicked.

I fixed up my ear piece, before continuing, "The power went out, we're on the tracks between King street and South."

Silence eloped us, I started to worry, "Cullen, are you there?"

It took a moment for him to speak, "You wouldn't believe what just happened…" His voice soft and disbelieved.

I frowned, "What?"

Hearing him gulp, he continued, "Two trains just collided Swan, I'm about a hundred feet from the train station, and the smoke is already coming through the windows!"

_Downtown station is about to get a little smoky. _The man's words replayed over and over again in my mind, how many people has this man killed?! "Have you talked to anyone?" My voice came out in a little less than a whisper.

"I just said that the smoke was coming through the windows Swan, I can't get out of my car, there is a giant line up."

"Somebody help!" I heard a lady plead, this time in the train.

"Who's that?" Cullen asked. I got up and went to the lady at the other end of the cart, examining her, "Are you okay Miss?"

"Please, please help my son!" She begged, a little boy, only around the age of eight or nine head laid in his mother's lap, his body limp, the only thing that would make this Indian kid sleep look unnatural would be the lump and trail of blood leaking from his forehead. _Oh god…_

"Wha- what happened?" I start to feel queasy.

"When the train stopped, my boy flew forward and hit his head on the back of the chair. H-he won't wake u-up…" She sniffed, her eyes swimming with worry for her off spring. I took in tiny breaths, taking off my sweater, relived that I chose to wear a tank top under it, and placed it on the boys wound, wrapping the sleeves up behind the kids head to apply pressure to it. I place my index and middle finger on the boy's neck, his pulse faint but still there.

"Will he be okay?" She whimpered.

"Swan, what's happening?" Cullen kept asking, I didn't reply as I was far to busy worrying about the kid in front of me.

I nodded, though not actually sure if I was okay let alone the boy, "I think so."

Making sure that the boy was as well equipped as I could before I went to the other carts to check on everybody else. It took a total of sixty-seven minutes for some help, and that was only because I was a FBI. Cullen was a part of that team, he instantly came to my side and checked to see if I was okay. I did admit, my stomach fluttered a bit that he was concerned, I'm sure any straight, red blooded female on this earth would if he had been feeling any sort of emotion towards them. But unlike those other females that I mentioned, he was out of bounds. I nodded, though I knew very well I wasn't. I tried my best to help the people on the train, not wanting to let my head wonder to the issue that it was entirely my fault that the train at central was blown up.

Both Cullen and I went back to the train station as soon as everyone had either got out or had medical attention. Cullen was indeed right about one thing, the incident was definitely what you would call catastrophic. There were ambulances everywhere, there wasn't enough medic's, the ones that seek the most medical attention was driven in the overcrowded ambulances as the ones with the least had to wait until a new one would show up. It reminded me of a movie I once saw, Pearl Harbor, where the main actress had to place red lipstick on the ones that she couldn't help and were left to die. I thought that they just exaggerated the story line, but seeing this now, I knew exactly what that lady had felt.

We went to the medic's, asking if we could do anything to help, but they turned us down, saying that we would be in the way more than helping. I felt so helpless. The firefighters were still going at it, trying their best to put out the fire. Paparazzi floated around the front ring of the crowd, taking pictures and getting interviews of the police that obviously didn't treat their job with much respect considering that they traded it in for their ten second fame.

"Swan," Cullen got my attention, "We need to go to head quarters to fill in some paper work on what just happened."

_Great, _I nodded, my eyes tearing up but I didn't let the vapor fall once. As soon as we got in the car we sped off, both of us were quiet, not willing to say a word. We had both screwed up. This was our case, and though we did what we thought we could, we should have done more. We should have spent all night trudging through the profile of Vanessa Rug. We- I should have kept a closer eye at the train station.

As if reading my mind, Cullen spoke, "It's not your fault Swan."

My hand cupped my neck as I stared blankly out the window, "Wasn't it?"

"No, you couldn't have possibly known-"

"But I should have." I added.

He frowned, "You can't save everybody."

"I might not be, but I'm the one killing them." I basically am, I may not be the one that coursed the trains to collide, but I may as well have.

I saw Cullen's jaw clench, "This sick fuck is the one doing this Isabella, he's the one responsible."

I wasn't sure what I should be more shocked at, the fact that Cullen was being sweet by trying to stop me from blaming myself, or that he called me by my first name. I tried to hide a smile, I may hate my full name, but coming from his velvet voice, I felt a sudden warmth to the name, "Bella." I corrected, not sure if this meant we were on first name base or what.

He didn't say anything after that, but I did see his lips curve ever so slightly, then again, I could have just been seeing things I wanted to see. The rest of the ride there was quiet, we left the radio off, both knowing full well that all that everything would be on the train collision. It would no dubitably mention the death toll, and I'm not sure if I would be able to handle hearing it. Not now. Most likely not ever. When we pulled up to the eight stories building in front of us, I hesitated. I could feel Cullen's stare on me, not moving as he waited for a movement, but I couldn't move.

"You know, it's normal to feel uneasy after what just happened." He spoke softly.

I forced a laugh, "I never knew you had a degree in psychology."

Hearing a sharp breath, he chuckled silently, "There is a lot of stuff you do not know about me."

"Do you want to wait in here a few minutes before going inside?" It was sweet that he was being patient with me, it really was, but I'll never be ready, _just get in and get out Bella. _

"No, I'm fine." I said, getting out of the car as soon as the words came out. We walked into the Bureau side by side in complete silence. The best thing about being with Edward was that he was as easy as my dad to get along with, he didn't try to make meaningless conversation's because of a silence, he knew when and what questions to ask, and he didn't force me into doing anything I didn't want to do –that's normally my job-. I think it just added to my universal attraction to him.

We went straight to m- our office, the evaluation sheets already stacked in a neat pile on my desk. I walked a head of Cullen, he gripped my elbow and twirled me around, my own hand brushing against the side where I abundantly slammed into the metal bar of the chair in the train, I winched before I could hide the emotion, Cullen frowned, "What?"

I pulled my arm back, lying, "Nothing."

"Bella," My stomach fluttered at my name, "That was not nothing. Now, what happened?"

"It's just a bruise." I tried to usher the questions away.

He frowned, "Let me see it."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that he wouldn't leave me alone until I showed him. I pushed my jacket behind my back and faced my side forward, slowly lifting up my shirt, not ready for what I saw. Both Cullen and I gasped, my little _bruise _was bigger than expected. It crept from my side to nearly half of my stomach, it seeming to get more colorful as it came closer to its end, but my side was as if pure black. Purple, red, blue, black, all colors you could see mixed together on what used to be my extremely pale skin. Cullen's fingertips just brushed against the bruised skin and instantly I yelped and jumped back, the pain being more intense then I once thought.

Cullen muttered a sorry before running a hand through his hair, "How did you get it?"

Pulling my shirt back down, I answered, "When the train stopped I was sitting on the side seat, I banged sideways into the chair in front of me, it will heal."

He gave me a frantic look, "Bella, do you realize how big that bruise is? You could be bleeding internally!"

"Cullen, you're over reacting." _Shouldn't I be the one panicking? _

"I am not over reacting!" His nostrils flared.

"Look, on the way back to the apartment we will get some cream, sounds good?" I tried to reason.

He stared at me for a few seconds, deep in thought before nodding, "Fine, but if it doesn't improve in a couple days, we're getting you checked."

I rolled my eyes once again, "You do realize that bruises don't just vanish into thin air right?"

He gave me the look that told me 'I would make it happen', I tried not to laugh. I waited a few minutes before redirecting myself to the chair, sitting down though pain shot through my side as I bent slightly. Great. Cullen swung his chair around to sit beside me as we did our paperwork together. We did it in quiet and we did it fast. It all took but two hours to have all of our paper work finished, Cullen finished first, he went out of the office to take his stack out while I finished off.

Paper work was always my most hated part of my job, but I do admit that it did take my mind away from the whole ordeal. Just as I flipped a page of the stack, the next thing I saw wasn't all what I expected. It was a picture, a picture of me walking out of Starbucks with a foam cup in my hand. My heart pounded as I hesitantly flipped the page, another photo of me in front of the burning forensic lab. As I continued to flip, the pictures got more and more resent until I got to the last picture, it being me, on the train.

It felt like a hand came out of nowhere and took grip of my throat, clenching it tightly and cutting off my only oxygen filter. I looked around frantically, my hand gripping my gun in its hoister. I could not believe it, all these pictures, I was staring forward, I could have seen this man taking the pictures, hell, I could have walked right past him while he shot them! I ran a hand through my hair, my other still clenching the gun. I jumped instantly when Cullen came in, heck, I nearly got the gun out I was that shaken up. Cullen noticed my sudden jumpiness, he gave me a concerned look, "Are you okay Bella?"

I gulped, "Look." Was all I said, pointing to the stack of papers and paper size photo's laying motionless on the desk. Cullen picked them up, then frowned, "Was this here when you were doing your paperwork?" He asked.

Nodding, I crossed my hands over my chest, feeling them useless just dangling down, "Yeah."

"Damnit!" he yelled, throwing the paperwork across the room.

"Hay! I've worked hours on those!" I complained, walking over to the stack to paper now spread across the floor, starting to pick them up and separate the photo's from the actual paperwork. I heard Cullen sigh and saw him bend down beside me, picking them up while muttering sorry. I looked over at him, his face looking like he was holding something back, "Are you okay?"

He chuckled darkly, "You're the one being stalked by a serial killer and you ask me if I'm okay?" I gave him a look saying 'just answer the question', he sighed, "I've been better, you?"

"I'll manage."

Cullen nodded and we went back to picking up the paperwork. I got jerked around while trying to figure out who put the photographs in with the paperwork. We went up to Kelly, the lady assistant that works out what paperwork go's to who, and she said she just gave me the basic, but the intern was the one that put it on my desk. So we went to the intern, he was only a teen and instantly I knew he wouldn't do it. Then when we went to the camera room to get video footage of who was in the room, the tape was stolen. So both Cullen and I got out of the bureau at eight forty-seven, both worn out and tired, not to mention that after the very eventful day we shared, we weren't talking much unless it was a must.

We stopped into the shops and got the cream from the chemist before going back to the apartment. As soon as we got back I threw my shoes off instantly before sitting on the couch, trying to open the childproof cap on the cream, it wouldn't budge. I threw the cream in frustration at the wall before burying my face in my hands. I felt a sink in the couch springs, and hand rested on my back, rubbing gently, "C'mon, hop up." He ordered softly.

I looked up, in his hand was the bottle, opened, I glared at it. _Yeah, of course it would open for Cullen. _But I did follow his order. I stood with my side to him, shrugging my coat off before pealing my shirt up to just under my breast's, I winced at both his electric touch and the coldness of the cream. Cullen tried his best to only hand his hands just hover over my skin and have the cream touch my skin, but when he had to rub it in, I bit my bottom lip at just how tender the skin was. He muttered apologies to me when I accidently slip with a whimper or a sign of pain.

When he was done rubbing the cream on, he read out the wording on the container, "It says that you should have it rubbed in twice a day and it should be gone in the next three to four."

I nodded, about to pull my shirt down, his hand came up and shook his head, "Let it breath before putting your shirt back down or else the cream will be all over your shirt." I blushed, great, so I have a bruise the size of Texas and my shirt hand to be half off basically while being in the same room as Cullen. Joy.

Sitting down beside him, I slumbered into the couch my best without having my bruise touching anything, it was harder than it sounds. Cullen slumbered back beside me, "Are you hungry?" He asked.

Though I knew that I should be hungry, I couldn't bring myself to think of food at the moment, I shook my head, "No, thanks."

"Me neither." He agreed.

We sat there for who knows how long, but it was the last thing I remembered before letting the sleep consume me.


	7. Over

**Yeah, so I've re-written the last ****chapter :/**** Sorry, I've changed some things from just as Bella got out of the shower…I hope you like it :)**

**-Rewritten- Chapter seven **

I groaned as the light seeping through the curtains was what woke me up, I gripped the top of my blanket and covered it over my face, snuggling into my weirdly larger than normal pillow. It was when I heard it groan back that I started to question whether this was a pillow or not.

Opening my eyes, darkness greeted me as I was under a thick blanket. _I don't_ _remember going to bed last night, so why do I have a blanket over me?_ I wondered. My hand came up and whipped the sleep out of my eyes before touching the pillow, feeling fabric that if I remembered correctly, were denim. I gripped the top of the blanket and slowly bringing it down past my eyes, when I looked up, I saw Cullen asleep, his head nestled back slightly on the pillow of the chair.

_Oh god, I must have fell asleep on him…_I groaned once more, feeling my cheeks redden. My legs were curled up to my chest as my head laid on his lap, my hair spread around his thighs. I couldn't help but noticed that one of Cullen's arms draped over my figure, feeling his warmth radiate from his arm. I was more than thankful that Cullen was still asleep, it would be better if I didn't have to go through the embarrassing wake up thing that you see on television.

I lightly gripped Cullen's arm on my shoulder and pulled it off me before placing it on his lap before sitting up, slightly wincing when I stretched my side where the bruise was. I bit my lip before any unnecessary language came out of my mouth before I could stop myself. Slowly I hopped off the couch, placing the blankets back over Cullen so he didn't have to suffer the wrenching cold like I had to.

I couldn't help but stare at my partners cuteness, his hair slightly messier than usual, his mouth was slightly gapping, lightly hearing him snore, but not loudly like I remembered Charlie's was, or Jacob…I mentally kicked myself for remembering the cold hearted bastard, I walked out of the living room, leaving Edward to go to the spare room, well, my room. I couldn't help but shake the weird feeling of living with someone. I've owned my own apartment ever since I was old enough, so now it felt like I couldn't do whatever I wanted.

Example, walk around naked. Not that I did or anything, but still, it was nice to think that if I wanted to I could do so freely.

Entering the room, I unhooked my towel robe from behind the door, I walked out of the room once again and entered the bathroom, stripping down before hopping into the streaming warm water of the shower. I let the hot water unknot the knots in my back, picking up my shampoo –I brought it the day Cullen and I went shopping- and massaged it into my hair, getting any dirt or anything that my hair was exposed to yesterday. I scrubbed myself clean, but for some reason I felt that I would never be clean. Like there was a viscous like liquid coating my skin that was impossible to get rid of no matter if I scrubbed my skin to the bone it wouldn't come off. I knew what it was.

Guilt.

It felt like the blood of those who died was covering me, drowning me, I hated it, I wanted it gone. I gave up after ten minutes of washing myself, my pale skin now having a tinge of red in it. I quickly toweled myself and my hair before putting the robe back on, walking out of the bathroom as I tied a knot on it before knocking into something hard. As I started to fall back something pulled me back up like a net, plunging me back into the thing that was hard once more. I winced at the sudden movement to my bruise.

"Sorry." I heard the mysterious hard thing mutter.

A spark coursed through me, warming me up from the tip of the head down, making me feel more wake and warm then the shower ever did. I looked up only to see the face of the man whose lap I made accommodation on, I blushed, "Sorry…" I mimicked his word, "Did you want to use the bathroom?"

Cullen shook his head, "No, I had one last night, I was just wondering where you were."

My face went a bit brighter, _does that mean that the position we were in this morning wasn't by accident?! _"Yeah, well I didn't have a shower last night, so I thought when I woke up to have one and let you sleep."

"Oh."

We stood in an awkward silence for who knows how long, but after a about several moments, I gave up, "Hay, did you want something for breakfast? I think I'm going to make some pancakes, you interested?" I wasn't too sure if I wanted to spend any more time then I already anticipated, but all I knew was that something needed to be said, may as well be something nice and generous than anything mean and hurtful.

He smiled apologetically, "It sounds great, but I have to get down to the bureau, I forgot a few paper work that I haven't finished off, sorry."

"I'm going there too."

He shook his head, "I'm just going to get paper work, you can stay here and relax."

I frowned, "There was a major accident yesterday caused by someone that wants to kill me and thinks it's funny to have others pay, do you think I'm just going to sit here and eat bonbon's all day while I could be tracing this sick fuck down?!"

"You can't be expected to-"

"I know, okay!" I burst, he just looked at me with a placid face, I sighed, "I don't care about rest, all I care about is that we get this guy behind bars."

"Yes, but you also need to rest Swan," _Back to formularises, _"You're only human."

I glared, "I don't need to be babied."

"I never said I was, I'm trying to help you Isabella."

_I swear this guy is bipolar, _"I can't relax after yester."

He sighs, "I told you it wasn't your fault."

"Whatever," I muttered, "But I'm coming."

"Fine," It was obvious he wasn't happy about it, but I couldn't care less, all I know was, was that no matter what, there won't be any relaxing until after the investigation is over with.

I car pooled with him to the _**Bureau**_, quickly stopping into the drive thru at MacDonald's for breakfast. I was eating my hash brown when we stopped out front of the work building, I couldn't help but scope the area as if someone was watching me. Yesterday I found pictures of me in my office, today, I was hoping that I wouldn't be in the same 'big brother' position as last. I really hated the fact that I was being so paranoid, I thought I got passed it after a few trips to the psychologist…it wasn't enough I guess.

Before I realized it, Cullen came around and opened the my door for me, I didn't even move until he held his hand out for mine, "Bella?"

I snapped out of my daze, "Huh?"

He gave me a concern look, "We're here now."

I gave him a confused look before realizing what he meant, "_Oh_!"

Snapping off my belt, and took his hand for help to get out, I slightly flinched as the movement made my bruise hurt. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut as I gripped Cullen's hand tighter once I got out, my other hand on his shoulder to help me stay up right, waiting for the strikes of pain to cease. When the pain started to go away, as my grip on Cullen started to season. I open my eyes, his emerald eyes staring back at mine with a more concern look then before, "I should take you to the hospital-"

My heart rate spiked, "No!"

"Swan," His tone holding all the authority, "You could barely stand just getting out of the car, you need to see a doctor!"

I shook my head, "It's none of your business."

"Swa-" I cut him off when I moved away from him, my hands to my side as I started to walk towards the building before he forces me into the car. Not even a few steps away Cullen walked beside me, I could tell he was cross that I didn't follow his orders, but there was no way in hell I was going back to the hospital. God I hate that place.

Cullen leant over, his breath on my ear made me shiver, "If I see you as much as flinch in pain, I'm forcing you to the doctors before you can as so much as blink." I shivered once more as his warm breath was replaced with the cool fall's air, my cheeks flushed at the closeness. We walked side-by-side into the office as we walked up the stairs, through the hallways, and into our own personal office, ready for yet _another _day of checking for any clues we may have missed or anything that we got wrong.

A new stack of paper work was now printed and on my desk, I sighed, it's the train accident file's. I picked it up, opening it up the folder to see pictures of the train smashed into another, the twisted metal curving around each other to shape, the smoke only letting so much of the sight to be seen. There was red covering some of the silver metal, I knew only too well what the red-like paint was.

It was definitely **not **paint.

I went over the details, the amount of deaths that were recorded made me sob silently, this was my fault, no matter what anyone says, it's my fault. The numbers were in the three digit mark, there were more that died then there were survivors. I swallowed the lump in my throat, will it ever stop?

I highly doubt it.

"Nobody knows about the connection to between the accident and the phantom killer," Reynolds appeared through the door, coffee mug in hand. The phantom killer is what the press called the guy Cullen and I are hunting down, calling him that because he doesn't leave a trace.

I frowned, "Why?"

"If you haven't noticed, the city is already panicking about the murderer running loose, if we mentioned that he has been switching rails and causing this kind of destruction as well, the city will turn into a rampage." _Gotta admit, he has a point. _

"Anything new?" Cullen asked.

Reynolds nodded, the file he had tucked under his armpit was handed to Cullen, "First off, when the forensic lab was arsine, someone's body was in the fire, go's by the name of Tanya Denali."

As soon as the name rolled off Reynolds tongue, Cullen stiffed before his head flew up to look at Reynolds, his expression unreadable, "Are you sure?"

"Check the profile if you don't believe me, why? You know her?" He asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, she's my ex."

I frowned, "Girlfriend?"

He shook his head, "Wife," He sighed, "Found her cheating one night, you know, the usual."

I wasn't sure if I should be more disturbed by the fact that he said it in a board tone or that I felt something towards his words. I mean, obviously I felt for the guy, I mean, his wife cheated on him, but there was something else…_Jealousy_, the word echoed through my mind, I can't be jealous, in order to be jealous I need to like him, and I can't like him. Look at the last time I liked a guy that I worked with. He ended up killing my mother AND nearly me in the process. No, I don't like him. Like, love, any sort of affection, it's all just sympathy food for the weak.

"Sorry to hear." I spoke.

Giving me a curtsy nod of the head, he goes back to reading the file, his face placid. The only thing that I wanted to do was to open his head up and see what was going through it, how could he keep such blank face when he used to share the same bed as her? He frowns, "Why would he kill her?"

I shrugged, "She's single now."

We stood there for a moment, deep in thought before placing the folder on his desk, getting what looks like a picture of her out and walking over to the wall of victims, placing the picture of a strawberry blonde up next to the picture of Vanessa Rug. I frowned, "That's different."

"What?" Reynolds asked, confused.

"The killer has now killed two women in a row." Cullen pointed out.

I nodded, "Why would he change patterns?"

Cullen thought for a few seconds before talking, "I've got to go call someone, I'll be back in a minute." He left out the door before I could say anything.

Sighing, I turned to Reynolds, "Did she die of the same cause?"

He nodded, "Yeah, the wire was still attached to around her neck when the fire started."

"Have you heard from the prison yet?" I asked, playing with golden locket around my neck.

"Yes, they said that he's still in there, same place he's been for the past four years."

I gulped, "You don't think that he's contacting someone from the outside do you?"

Reynolds shrugged, "It's a possibility."

"It must be him," I started pacing around the room, "He's done this to me before, he could think that Cullen and I are…Yeah, and killed his ex to show that being around me is dangerous or something,"

"Bella-"

"No, think about it. All the evidence, everything, how it's joined up, how I'm the only one on this case that's getting contacted out of all the agents in on the case, and now with Cullen and his ex, it's got to be him Reynolds, it's got to be Jacob Black." I accused.

"Even if it is Swan, how do we prove that it's him?" He asked.

"Phone recodes. The prisons record the conversations so we can get tapes see what he's been up to."

He gave me an amused look, "If only all mass murderers were that dumb."

My somewhat hopeful mood was crushed right then and there. Not that it was all too bright on this end. I sighed, "Well, Quil and Sam still work here, what if one of them is his accomplice? You know, they can gain access to video recordings from yesterday and could have put the pictures on my desk, not to mention they'd know my every move considering Quil is the technician and Sam one of the heads."

The more and more I think about it the more and more it seems most likely.

Something in Reynolds clicked as he shot up, "Sam was acting a little jumpy yesterday, he knows where you live AND he has contacts all around the city!" Not to mention on the Heralds case he knew the subway technician…

We stood there, looking at one another before Cullen came back into the room, he noticed the tension, he frowned, "What happened here?"

"I think we've found our killer." I grimaced, I would be happy at the moment if the suspect wasn't a man I've known for a vast majority of my life. I still had to wrap my mind around the fact that Sam, the man I grew up with, was evil. Pure evil. I've seen this kind of transition happen before, but still, I never suspected him at the start.

Cullen's face eloped with a shock expression, "Who?!"

I didn't answer, I walked straight past him and walked down the hall and up another flight of stairs, knowing full well that both Cullen and Reynolds were shadowing over me as I did this. Opening up the door second from the right, I allowed myself in, his secretary, Leah, gave me a stern look, "Mr. Alteara is in the middle of something-Hay, you can't go in!" I didn't listen, I threw the doors open, letting the heavy oak slam against the walls. Sam sat at his desk, contemplating something over two pieces of paper, his head shooting up as I made a dramatic entrance.

He smiled, "Bella, what a lovely surprise-"

"Shut it Alteara, I know it was you."

Sam frowned, Leah demanded, "You're not allowed to be in here!"

"You're under arrested, Samuel Alteara." Reynolds said behind me, security coming in and walking around to his desk.

Sam raised, his face outraged, "On what charge!?"

"For multiple homersides, destruction of public property, arson, harassment and breaking and entering." Seth Clearwater, Leah's younger brother came in, speaking out the acts that he'd wronged as he walked through, the man standing behind Sam pushed him on the desk, forcing his wrists together and cuffed him.

"This is madness!" Sam yelled, "I didn't do any of that!"

The cop forced him up, walking him past me as he continued to yell words of many languages, when he walked past, I couldn't help myself, "Say hello to Jake while you're in prison you ass!"

He gave me a genuine confused look as he was walked out of the office, I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling like a weight was taken off my shoulders. If Sam is the killer, then this is all over, everything. The case, the stalking, the deaths. I could walk the streets without being scared that I'm being watched. I could have my apartment back, it would no longer be a crime scene or be crawing with cops. I would be free. But…

I don't know why, but something…was missing.


End file.
